<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Half-Blood Triumvirate by davidwelch158</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217837">The Half-Blood Triumvirate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidwelch158/pseuds/davidwelch158'>davidwelch158</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidwelch158/pseuds/davidwelch158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The prophecy is hanging over him, Malfoy is acting very suspiciously and Hermione and Ron seem to have gone mad. Time for action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Half-Blood Triumvirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione jerked at the touch on her arm, her quill drawing a black line across the parchment. "Hey-" she started to say then stopped. It was Harry, his expression set and intense.</p><p>"Abandoned classroom, one level down. Five minutes," he said without preamble.</p><p>"My essay! I need to finish-"</p><p>Very deliberately and without breaking eye contact, Harry picked up her pot of ink and poured it over the neatly stacked sheets. "Five minutes". Then he disappeared in the direction of Ron and Lavender who were lip locked in a corner of the common room.</p><p>Hermione scowled at Harry's retreating back then down at her work. It wasn't the disaster it might have been in her First Year; a flick and the spilled ink collected itself into a blob on the end of her wand; another, and it flowed neatly back into the pot. Still, this was schoolwork, important schoolwork, she had half a mind to not go... oh, who was she kidding. Banishing her books and notes back to the dormitory, she headed out.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione had expected it but she still glared to see Ron leaning against the teacher's desk in the abandoned classroom. "I hope you don't expect us-" she started.</p><p>"I don't care," Harry interrupted. "He could be fucking Pansy Parkinson on your favourite table in the library." Ron made a disgusted sound. "It doesn't matter."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"You think Voldemort," Hermione couldn't suppress a little squeak of fear, "is going to stop while you sort out your love lives?"</p><p>"Alright." Hermione folded her arms. "What's so important?"</p><p>"Malfoy. His father is a Death Eater; he's been an open advocate for Blood Purism and genocide since we've known him. He has Crabbe and Goyle standing guard under Polyjuice while he does something in the Room of Requirements. What are we going to do about it?"</p><p>"Dumbledore-"</p><p>For the first time, Harry seemed to lose his cool. He started pacing back and forth. "Don't say Dumbledore has a plan. Did he have a plan last year when that foul woman was running wild?" He stopped and swung out his arm, the white, scarred letters still visible. "It took the six of us blundering about to restore him as Headmaster. Just like every year, there's a disaster and I have to fix it. This time I'm not waiting for whatever nasty little surprise Malfoy has in store."</p><p>His expression became pleading. "Come on, guys. Just like old times."</p><p>Hermione looked at him for a moment then drew in a breath. This could break their friendship but the words had been boiling inside for six months. "You lied!"</p><p>Harry jerked in surprise. "What-"</p><p>"You lied about learning Occlumency. You complain about Dumbledore; who was it who thought the same mind reading trick would work on You-Know-Who twice? Who thought they knew better than everyone else?"</p><p>Just like always when she was nervous, Hermione found herself babbling. "I know you think I was nagging you about Occlumency. Hermione says eat your greens, blah, blah, blah. I just don't know how to talk so you'll listen. And I was right about your vision of Sirius but I couldn't make you understand. We were supposed to be your friends and you lied. Yes, I'm a bitch for saying 'I told you so' when you lost your godfather. But I could have been killed; we could have been killed. And I have a scar from here to here." Hermione slashed her hand from shoulder to hip. "A big purple rope. I had to hide it from my parents under long sleeves and high collars all summer. And I know I'm not pretty and I shouldn't care but now no-one will ever want to see me na-naked."</p><p>Abruptly, she realised she was crying, the room blurry through her tears. When her vision cleared, Harry looked stricken while Ron had advanced to stand close. Tentatively he reached his hands and took hers, his thumb rubbing gently across her fingers. "Come on, 'Mione, all a boy cares about is that you have a pair of tits. And we thought you were beautiful when you were a tiny thing ninety percent hair with big buck teeth, chattering a mile a minute."</p><p>Hermione hiccuped a laugh. "Such a smooth talker."</p><p>Beside them, Harry coughed, "If you two are done flirting?" Ron let go and stepped away, as he did so Hermione inexplicably felt a little colder. Harry continued, his voice turning serious, "I know I keep things to myself too much. I... The Dursleys... I'll try harder. But it doesn't make me wrong about Malfoy. What are we going to do?"</p><p>Ron smiled grimly. "We follow him. Don't give the prick a second's peace. One person under the Cloak from the moment he leaves the dorms to the moment he goes back; another with the map to keep track of him for changeovers. When he summons the Room, bam, stun him."</p><p>"But it could take days. Class-"</p><p>"Get the DA involved. Make up a rota. Merlin knows, they all hate Malfoy since the Inquisitorial Squad."</p><p>For the first time, Harry looked happier. "And when we've got him?"</p><p>Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm sure I can get Slughorn to let me make Veritaserum as an extra-curricular project." She winked at Harry. "I'll even let you tell me if the Prince has any tips for making it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>